Interfacing has no enemies
by Taipan Kiryu
Summary: G1. Life was boring for the female Autobots on Cybertron, but when a certain tall, dark and handsome Decepticon jet falls into their hands, things definitely get a lot more interesting… and ardent.
1. Chapter 1

**Interfacing ****has no enemies**

**Written by Taipan Kiryu**

_I wrote this story more than a year ago, when I was writing my fic "Purple rain." Both fics have no relationship whatsoever, but still I realized I was giving poor TC a bad time and I thought he needed some love, so I wrote this to free my soul from guilt (OK, those of you who know me know better!)_

_In order to write this the way I wanted it to be, I had to take some liberties with the Autobot femmes, so if they appear OOC I will say only one thing: not only bad girls deserve to have fun._

_One obvious warning: this story contains mecha-erotic material, so if you feel offended with this kind of stories, this is the moment to stop reading._

_Now, if you belong to my club, I think you will enjoy this fic._

_Many __many thanks to my fellow MW, iratepirate, for beta reading. Lots of cats to you sis!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

**Subjugating**** a Decepticon for dummies**

His optics came online suddenly, taking him out from the blurry universe of oblivion.

As the internal statement of his damage report was displayed by his processor, Thundercracker felt a sharp pain that was not unknown to him, a pain that, in a matter of astro seconds, brought back his numbed memory.

_The missile._

Coming out of nowhere... intended to impact him, sent to destroy…

He had dodged it, of course. The fact he was still on line proved it. But the abrupt aerial maneuver he had made to avoid it had made him crash. He didn't remember the collision, only the ground getting dangerously closer at supersonic speed. And then, nothing.

He tried to move as his damage report ended. His failure in doing so didn't surprise him.

Thundercracker raised his head and glanced with contempt at his chained wrists. He silently cursed his bad luck.

-----------------

Inside the secret quarters of the Female Autobots on Cybertron, Moonracer punched a button of the big console before her. The monitor activated and zoomed in to the image of Thundercracker, standing in the middle of a storage room that had been turned into a provisionary cell. From the ceiling, two straight chains were hanging down and held the wrists of both raised arms of the Decepticon. His feet were fixed to the floor, kept motionless by two thick shackles.

"Well, well… Seems that our guest is awake," Moonracer said when she perceived the sudden glimpse in the crimson optics of the prisoner.

Firestar raised her glance from the datapad she had in her hands and directed it to the monitor.

"About time. He had been offline for a while," she replied, turning her attention back to the datapad.

"And what did you expect? He took a major hit up there. I'm surprised he didn't receive serious damage."

"He is a combat jet. His kind are built with very strong alloys."

Moonracer returned the camera angle to the wide shot it had had before and leaned comfortably against the back of her chair.

"And what are we going to do with him, by the way?" she asked with some sort of yawn.

Firestar shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Elita's orders were to drain his energy, and deactivate his weapons, thrusters and transformation cog. I suppose we will trade him for an Autobot prisoner."

Moonracer straightened up in her chair and started to check all the energy signals coming from the surface, just as she did every late shift. And just like every cycle, the computer detected the same signals, almost all of them coming from the drones that Shockwave used to control the huge energon storage units of the Decepticon Empire.

Every once in a while, the green Autobot glanced at their prisoner, who remained, obviously, in the same position.

"He must be bored," she said, almost to herself. "Scared perhaps…"

"Mmh?" Firestar murmured, her mind focused on the data she was entering into the computer.

"Think about it. All alone there, chained, unable to move more than a few mecano inches, uncertain about his immediate fate… And let's admit it; that old storage room is not a very comfortable place to be."

"Moonracer, I don't think any cell could be considered comfortable. Prison or storage room… in this case, it's the same."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," the green Autobot sighed.

Firestar turned her chair slightly to have a better sight of the image of the prisoner on the screen.

"I don't like his tranquility. Any other Decepticon would be cursing right now, struggling, trying to free himself…" she said narrowing her optics.

"He must be too low on energy. Chromia practically only left him enough to walk," Moonracer replied.

"Still…"

"Don't let your hate for the Decepticons blind you, Firestar. Thundercracker has a reputation for being a very calm guy… as strange as it sounds."

"A real oddity for a Decepticreep… Although, we must stay alert. I have seen recordings of him in battle. He is a murderous machine."

"If you say so…"

Firestar continued looking at the monitor for several astro seconds before shaking her head. She was worrying too much. The chains restraining the prisoner were made of the strongest Cybertronian alloy. Besides, most of his energy had been drained and he didn't have any way to even attempt something remotely hostile. There was simply no way for him to escape.

She tried to ignore the fact that they had an evil Decepticon inside their own base and returned to her labor, comparing the statistics that she was entering into the computer to the ones her datapad displayed.

Tedious and long breems went by. Firestar could watch, from the corner of her optics, how Moonracer moved slightly every once in a while, showing an uncommon impatience.

"Firestar…" she finally said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes?" was the absent-minded reply.

"Don't you think that Decepticon is… quite attractive?"

Firestar's fingers froze over the Cybertronian characters that formed the keyboard of the computer.

"_What_?"

Moonracer reached for the controls of the surveillance camera and zoomed in the image until the Seeker's serious face occupied the entire screen.

"I asked if you think that Decepticon is quite attractive."

"He is an enemy, Moonracer."

"That's not what I asked."

Firestar sighed. "OK… Yes, he is _very_ attractive. Can I return to my report now, please?"

Moonracer smiled, not paying any attention to her friend's words.

"Very, very attractive…" she muttered to herself.

Firestar pretended she hadn't heard anything and continued typing on the computer. Her fingers hit the keyboard with more strength than necessary.

Both Autobots stayed like that for some astro seconds more, until Moonracer's voice broke the silence again.

"Do you think he is bonded with somebody?"

"He is a Decepticon, and Decepticons are only interested in power and destruction," was the mechanical answer from the red Autobot.

"Wanna bet?"

Firestar stopped her duties again. She turned her head and watched her friend with an intolerant expression.

Moonracer responded with a mischievous smile.

"I bet you this Decepticon has _other_ interests, besides power and destruction," she said, her optics shining.

"What are you talking about?"

Moonracer didn't reply, but kept her naughty expression.

"Moonracer, I hope you are not thinking about…"

"When was the last time you were with a male?"

The question was sharp, quick, and cruel. It had been too long, indeed, since the last time Firestar had felt Inferno's arms around her.

"Oh, come on, Firestar, don't look at me like that! This guy is a masterpiece, you can't deny it!"

"He is a Decepticon! What the slag are you thinking?!"

Moonracer folded her arms across her chest. "Do you want to know? Do you really want to know what I'm thinking about?"

"Now that you mention it, I'd prefer not to."

Moonracer returned her hands to the console and manipulated the controls, making the camera travel slowly over Thundercracker's body.

"Decepticon, Autobot… do you really think we are that different?" she said with her optics lost on the virile figure of the prisoner. "I just know that we have been here, beneath the surface of Cybertron, for many thousands of vorns… I know Powerglide and Inferno are supposed to be our bond mates, but face it: when was the last time that Inferno gave you a call just to say how much he misses you? And be honest: are eventual communications enough for you? I don't know about you, but I'm sure of one thing: I don't want to spend my eternity waiting, or in Shockwave's smelting pools for the matter."

Firestar found herself unable to deviate her glance from the chained Seeker the monitor continued to display.

"Elita will be back in one orn… We should hurry," she said, defeated.

--------------------------

Thundercracker wasn't surprised when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. Sooner or later, his jailers had to show up.

He didn't feel fear, though. Autobots didn't usually kill or torture their prisoners. And even if they did, he was too upset with himself for the unworthy way he had been captured to worry too much about his own safety. He was more concerned about Megatron's reaction once he found out about his failure in what was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission on Cybertron.

However, he was very surprised when the door hissed open and two female Autobots walked in.

That was an unexpected twist. For millions of years, that group of Autobots lead by Elita One had been a constant pain in the aft for the rough control that Shockwave had on the territories occupied by the Decepticons, but because of the action of coincidence and also his journey to planet Earth, Thundercracker had never fought against them.

However, he recognized them immediately. As with every Autobot, their schematics were inside the immense databank the Decepticons had of their enemies. Firestar and Moonracer… their technical specifications and their combat skills displayed quickly in the memory banks of the blue Seeker. Neither of them were particularly dangerous, although Firestar was one of the most notable saboteurs in the history of Cybertron, and Moonracer was an excellent sharpshooter.

Thundercracker didn't know what to expect of his captors. He had in his favor the fact that female Autobots were known to be less violent that their male comrades, which was a relief considering his disadvantaged situation.

But his initial doubts increased when he caught sight of the mischievous smile on the face of the green Autobot. Her companion, Firestar, closed the door behind them and avoided to make visual contact with him.

"Greetings, Decepticon. I hope you are comfortable," Moonracer said ironically, getting close to Thundercracker.

Firestar approached too. She looked nervous.

The Seeker decided his best option was silence. Falling for provocations was definitely a very bad idea.

"Not too talkative today, I see," the green Autobot continued. "I heard you are a shy guy, Thundercracker. Now I see rumors were true."

The Decepticon remained silent. Everything seemed to point to the single conclusion that those Autobots wanted confidential information. If that was the case, they were going to waste their time.

However, despite the training Thundercracker had had against practically any interrogation technique, he looked suspiciously at Moonracer's optics, that were shining with an unusual intensity. Her comrade, on the other hand, remained motionless, her glance fixated to the floor.

Moonracer folded her arms across her chest and peered at her prisoner from helmet to thrusters.

"And you know what they say about shy guys, don't you?" she continued. "That they have this sort of… magnetic enchantment."

Uneasy with the Autobot's attitude, Thundercracker deviated his glance. He had been tortured before but never with that kind of antics. Were those female Autobots there only to mock him?

Moonracer seemed to find his confusion amusing. She approached until she was almost touching him. Thundercracker felt a slight electrical shock when he felt the vibrating sensors of the Autobot so close to his frame.

"Relax, Thundercracker," she laughed. "We are not here to interrogate you, even less to damage you. As a matter of fact, our purpose here is… completely harmless."

Moonracer accompanied the hypnotic tone of her voice by letting her index finger slide softly and fleetingly over the chest of the chained Decepticon.

Thundercracker flinched, taken by surprise by the sudden movement of the Autobot.

Firestar was surprised too, abruptly coming out of her trance. Doubts and old prejudices vanished when she allowed her optics to feast themselves on the sight of the perfect structure of the prisoner. Overwhelming heat invaded her spark as she watched every joint, every part of his armor, every one of his strong and virile limbs…

Moonracer realized what was happening with her friend and grinned. She slowly walked around Thundercracker and stopped behind him, never stopping in softly caressing his chest and back.

"He is such a masterpiece, don't you agree, Firestar? A perfect work of mechanical engineering… Have you seen his wings?"

Once again, Moonracer illustrated her words with actions. Her hand closed around the tip of Thundercracker's right wing, who flinched again with the contact.

The Autobot's green hand continued exploring. Agile and eager fingers traveled over the powerful wing that had cut through the skies so many times. She had a strong attraction toward wings; she was bonded to Powerglide, after all. But these wings were so much more esthetic and impressive than her mate's… much more… _sexy._

Her caresses intensified when she reached the strong joint that united Thundercracker's wings. He flinched again. The chains restraining him stretched until their limits, mirroring the involuntary movement the Decepticon's arms just had done.

"Be careful, Moonracer…" Firestar said. "Wings are the most sensitive part of any Seeker."

A mischievous grin was the answer. "Really? I doubt they are more sensitive than _other _parts of his structure…"

"Don't… touch me, Autobot…" Thundercracker finally spoke, unable to remain silent one astro klik more. His voice, regularly so deep and secure, sounded shaken.

"Oh… you know how to talk, after all. I wonder if you also know how to do _other_ kinds of things," Moonracer purred, caressing his shoulders with the back of her hands.

Thundercracker bit his lip components. The situation had taken a very unexpected turn. He would never have expected such an uncommon torture technique. His confused processor couldn't compute clearly what was happening. It just couldn't be…

Moonracer's fingers continued rubbing the Decepticon's wings and shoulders, not letting a single mecano inch go without being touched. She smirked, amused by the increasing tension in his victim's body, who was evidently highly perturbed by her caresses.

"What's the matter, handsome? Don't be nervous. I won't bite you… unless you want me to…"

_Handsome? Bite?_ But just what the slag was wrong with that Autobot, talking like that to an enemy? Did she have some kind of damage in her cerebro circuits?

Moonracer rested her weight on Thundercracker's back, leaned her face on his shoulders and placed her hands on his chest, starting to draw small imaginary circles on his cockpit.

"Don't you think he is gorgeous, Firestar? He has such a handsome face, and a delicious body…"

"Yes… delicious…" the red Autobot agreed.

Until that moment, Moonracer had been in charge of the whole exhibition of bizarre enemy intrusion, but there was something in Firestar's optics that worried Thundercracker much more. The introverted Autobot seemed like a tense trigger ready to be shot.

The Seeker was having problems in containing his panic. His mind was closed to anything that could happen there. There was a disordered mixture of distrust, uncertainty and pleasure battling inside his spark. The Autobot's caresses were more than pleasant, and admitting it was very shameful.

Those femmes were Autobots… enemies… that weird display of seduction was just not… correct.

"Stop…" he said with low voice, trying to repress the shake of his vocalizer as Moonracer continued drawing imaginary circles on his cockpit and chest.

The green Autobot embraced his waist.

"Are you sure, Thundercracker? Are you sure you want me to stop?" she purred grazing his neck with her lips.

Thundercracker's answer died inside his vocalizer. He couldn't speak. His spark was answering in a very different way to his logic.

The pressure of the Autobot's body against his back was overwhelming. He couldn't know the origin of the shivering that was starting to invade his inner circuits. All he knew was that he wasn't able to control it.

"You like it, don't you?" Moonracer asked, placing herself again in front of the prisoner. Her chest touched his, making his body shiver even more.

He turned his head to one side. The Autobot was beautiful, very beautiful… He had to avoid staring at her, no matter what happened.

"You are a very bad Decepticon, did you know that? You deserve to be punished…" she sensually whispered as she continued rubbing the wide chest of her victim.

She moved her face towards him until her lips almost touched Thundercracker's auditive sensors. "And you are sexy… so incredibly sexy…"

The Seeker felt the immediate failure of his legs. Suddenly he felt unable to remain standing and somehow thanked the strong chains that kept him in an erect position.

_Sexy? _Definitely, the situation was heading toward madness.

Of course, madness could be worse, much worse. A metallic sound was heard and Thundercracker felt his body pushed slightly forward. Did that Autobot just… spank him?

"Bad bad bad Decepticon…" Moonracer purred, her spark burning inside of her. "This is what we do with hot evil guys like you…"

A new spank followed, and a third one. Thundercracker bit his lip components hard. Never, in any of his previous intimate relationships, had he been spanked.

But no… how could he consider that an intimate relationship? He wasn't used to adding chains in his close encounters with the female kind, not to mention he never included Autobots within his pleasure couplings. That Autobot was using him for her own amusement, humiliating him just because he was her enemy… What other explanation could there be?

"W-what do you think you are doing…?" he managed to say.

"Isn't it obvious?" Moonracer said as she spanked him again.

"Don't! This is not… right…"

Moonracer's facial features displayed a lecherous smirk. "Does Mr. Evil Decepticon want me to stop? And what is Mr. Evil Decepticon going to do to achieve such thing? I have news for you, ruler of the skies: you can't be in control all the time. You are our prisoner now; you belong to us, and that includes your aft… Did you know you have such a delicious aft? It provokes me to do THIS!"

A new spank, harder than the previous ones, shook the structure of Thundercracker.

But what was that inside of him? Never under any circumstances could he consider such humiliation pleasant… or could he? Those femmes were playing with him and he wasn't able to fight back his more basic instincts; definitely not the attitude expected from a Decepticon warrior. He had to resist… somewhere he had to find strength and resist.

"No!" he said, trying to sound as firm as he could. "I'm not your fragging toy!"

Moonracer didn't care about his words. She gave him a last strong spank before returning her hands to the land of the soft and the naughty. Like an anxious probe she got between his armor joints and slowly went down his stomach, getting between his legs.

A faltering moan escaped from Thundercracker's vocalizer, but he didn't have time to curse himself for his weakness. The caresses didn't allow him one single moment to recover; they were invading every part of his body, dangerously warming his circuits…

"You like it, don't you? I can see how much you are enjoying this," Moonracer said.

"I… I…"

Noticing that her prisoner was close to dropping down all his barriers, she returned both of her hands to his chest.

"I bet you have a savage beast inside of you… Time to let it come out," she continued, releasing the joints of his cockpit and opening it.

"No!!" Thundercracker managed to shout.

Moonracer smirked, aroused by his reluctance. With infinite patience and sensuality, she began to rub the sensitive circuitry that led to his spark chamber.

"You are so shy… You were created to be enjoyed. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you… you excite me to the core…" Moonracer whispered as her fingers were tangled up by the Decepticon's sensitive wires. She intensified her touch around his spark chamber with her right hand, whilst her left one strongly rubbed his groin.

She felt how his body tensed more and more, straightening as much as possible. One of his legs was shaking more than the other one. From the corner of her optics, she could see his grey fingers twisting in pleasure.

Victory.

Moonracer savoured victory. But she was only starting.

She stepped back a little to put some distance between her body and his, without stopping the caresses between Thundercracker's legs and inside his open chest.

It was time to unleash the object of her lust. His spark chamber appeared like a delicious treasure, and that was her next destination.

The Seeker startled and shook his body as a last attempt of useless defense, but he couldn't stop her from opening his spark chamber, exposing the big thick cable that was his biggest pride, although he would have never admitted it.

"No! Don't do that!" he begged.

Moonracer stepped back, opening her optics and mouth to their limits, astonished by the sight before her.

"Primus, Firestar! Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this?"

Firestar didn't reply. Her mind was too absorbed in the image of the Decepticon's nudity to register the meaning of the words of her friend.

"It's huge!" Moonracer continued. "I bet he has made many femmes very happy…"

She was right. Thundercracker's intimate cable had a considerably bigger size than the average Cybertronian male. Besides, it was esthetically very attractive to the optic.

The Decepticon didn't seem to share at all his jailers' enthusiasm. He looked very ashamed; his head was bowed and his optics were fixated on the floor.

If he could have done it, Thundercracker would have blushed. He had never felt so ashamed in his entire life. Being exposed like that in front of those Autobots was the ultimate humiliation that his confused mind could conceive. They were his enemies… femmes and beautiful… but enemies in the end. He could feel their stares fixated on his uncovered intimacy, burning like daggers on his hurt dignity.

"Where were you hidden all this time, Thundercracker? You are a gift from Primus to the female kind, did you know?" Moonracer said.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics, unable to witness his own humiliation. But he couldn't escape, there was no way out.

"You've had enough fun, Autobots…" he muttered with a defeated voice. "Close my spark chamber…"

"Close it? And deprive ourselves from such marvelous sight? Not in your dreams, fly boy," Moonracer said, curving her lips in a lusty smile. "Actually, I was thinking about welding you to the wall just like you are now… exposed and aroused…"

Then it happened. Her hand approached again and with a sudden movement closed around his masculinity. And there was nothing that the humiliated Decepticon could do to stop her.

Too many things happened at that moment, too many to try to order them. The violent shake of his body, the overwhelming warmth in his spark, the sudden loss of focused vision, the shiver on the lower part of his body, the groan that came out from his vocals, the prejudices about an enemy invading his intimacy vanishing like nonexistent ghosts…

"You are so big and hard… are you ready to admit just how much you are enjoying this?" the Autobot purred, her own spark aroused when Thundercracker's intimate cable began to erect in her hand.

"Y-yes…" he finally gave up, not caring about who was stroking him.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I… I like it… very much… too much… Please don't stop… don't…"

"Are you or aren't you a very bad Decepticon?"

"I am… whatever you want me to be…"

"You want to be inside of me, don't you?"

"Yyyes… oh yesss…"

"From now on, you will be our slave…"

Suddenly, her contact ceased. Thundercracker grumbled in frustration when he felt his masculinity break free from her touch. He wanted more… so much more… he needed it… His vision cleared enough to see the other Autobot, Firestar, standing right before him.

The red Autobot's facial expression was secure and lecherous. There was no trace of her former introverted attitude.

Before Thundercracker could understand what was happening, Firestar threw herself against him, grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. The chained Decepticon moved all the little space that his chains allowed him to, totally taken by surprise.

Moonracer wasn't upset by the sudden push her friend had given her in order to take her place in front of the prisoner. That attitude, on the opposite, excited her even more, and more when she realized Thundercracker was clearly returning the kiss, trying to devour Firestar's mouth with his own.

Time for modesty was over.

_To be continued._

_

* * *

  
_

_Is there such a thing as femdom in the Transformers universe? Are naughty Autobot femmes ready to deal with the consequences of arousing a Decepticon Seeker? Is shyness the perfect cover for the ultimate passion? Answers to these questions and more coming up. _

_Let me know if you are enjoying this ;o)_


	2. Pinning Chromia to the wall

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites! I was very happy you guys received this story so well._

_Here is the second and final chapter of this short fic. I hope you will like it. I want to thank iratepirate for beta reading my caprices once again :o)_

_Another obvious warning: This chapter has more graphic details than the previous one._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

**Pinning Chromia to the wall**

Kissing is a highly underestimated act for most of the intelligent forms of life that inhabit the Universe.

Union of mouths, preamble of much more intimate actions… For a Cybertronian, the coupling of lip components surpassed any prelude and turned into a complex and absorbing act of seduction.

As Thundercracker invaded and felt invaded by the eager mouth of the Autobot Firestar, he dropped his last line of defense, stripping himself of prejudice and doubt. Aroused like few times before, the Decepticon had only two things on his processor at that moment: interfacing with those two femmes, and having the overload of his life.

The sensitive circuits of his mouth joined Firestar's, starting a pleasure exchange that soon extended its effects to the rest of their structures, sensitizing every metallic plate of their frames and preparing them to confront any frenzy borne from passion.

A third mouth entered the game, starting to delight itself with the virile steel of Thundercracker's body. Without breaking his oral contact with the red femme, he felt the head and hands of Moonracer making their way between his body and Firestar's.

His exposed intimate circuitry was ready, waiting. Moonracer reached her objective and allowed the Decepticon's masculinity to enter her lip components. He immediately shivered in pleasure and moaned inside Firestar's mouth, biting one of her lips in the process. She seemed to welcome that glimpse of pain, as her hands savagely grabbing her chained lover's nape proved it.

With one Autobot's mouth merging with his own, and the other's sucking up the mere essence of his desire, Thundercracker couldn't stand immobility anymore.

"Release me…" he demanded as he kissed and bit Firestar. "Release me!"

Excited and erratic scarlet hands directed themselves toward the chains keeping the Decepticon's right arm motionless. From her index finger a fine laser scalpel emerged and started to slice the restricting ties. The laser also hurt Thundercracker's wrist, but he was so absorbed in the two frames giving themselves to him that he added the pain stimulus to the ones of pleasure.

A strong crack announced the freedom of his right arm. A thin but fluent trickle of energon started to flow from his wrist, damaged by Firestar's laser and his own struggling. But, once again, pain was a welcomed addition.

The first action of his now free hand was to grab Firestar's face, who remained with her mouth attached to his. Strong and invasive caresses began to travel over the white metal of the Autobot's facial plates. New moans of pleasure coming from her vocalizer added themselves to the symphony when two of the Decepticon's fingers found their way to her mouth.

The energon coming from Thundercracker's injury was a sweet incentive. It didn't take long for her to separate from her lover's lip components and start to lick the vital fuel, sucking his wrist and every one of his fingers.

The Seeker's oral solitude didn't last, though. Almost immediately, Moonracer reached up to the fountain of her desires and locked her hands around his neck, allowing the prisoner to begin devouring her with kisses.

Firestar continued sucking Thundercracker's fingers. From there to his wings, the path appeared so natural. He moaned once again, this time inside Moonracer's mouth, whilst Firestar kissed and rubbed with her lip components the tip of what distinguished Thundercracker as a Seeker.

With his hand now clean of energon thanks to the red Autobot's passionate labor, Thundercracker began the journey over Moonracer's chest. Without stopping kissing her, he found her chest plates and started to open the joints that separated him from his objective, allowing lust and experience to guide him.

The green femme's chest opened to him, as did her spark chamber. Thundercracker's fingers went inside, claiming what they already considered theirs. Moonracer howled in pleasure when he began his conquest, taking over each one of her intimate circuits.

Thundercracker felt his own intimacy out of control. As a voracious snake, the huge and hard cable that was directly connected to his spark penetrated Moonracer's femininity. Decepticon and Autobot connected to each other and started to exchange energy flows, too aroused to waste time on romantic preambles.

As both sparks united, Thundercracker couldn't avoid the Autobot's thoughts from entering his mind, as palpable as her caresses were. He tasted the femme's lust, covering him like a cloak. She wanted him, desired no more than to remain permanently attached to his spark… any thought concerning war or their respective factions was conveniently sent to the pit. The moment to allow logic to intervene had arrived, when suddenly words returned to Thundercracker's memory banks. But, once again, he rejected them, eagerly accepting what was happening as the only valid truth in the Universe.

He intensified his energy impulses toward Moonracer until he felt she was entering some sort of erotic trance. Then he interrupted kissing her and directed her mouth toward his neck. She started sucking him immediately, suddenly turned into some sort of insatiable Cybertronian vampire.

Thundercracker's optics focused on his next victim, Firestar, who continued licking and kissing his right wing. With a smirk that certainly none of his comrades in arms had ever seen on his normally serious face, Thundercracker agilely moved the right side of his body, perfectly controlling his sharpened wing, cleanly opening the Autobot's chest compartment and exposing her spark chamber.

Firestar screamed in ecstasy when he grabbed her back and dragged her toward his body. But nothing could compare to what came out the Autobot's vocalizer when Thundercracker introduced his face to her chest and opened her spark chamber with his lips, allowing his lecherous mouth to work on the femme's intimacy.

With their faces momentarily free, Moonracer and Firestar looked at each other. Their panting vocalizers were unable to express what the femmes were feeling; not even their shinning glances could. Feeling they would explode in pleasure at any moment, they both followed the logic of desire and found each other's mouths in a passionate kiss. Thundercracker noticed what was happening between his two lovers and intensified the energy flow to Moonracer and the sucking labour of his lips on Firestar's intimacy, aroused far beyond his limits.

---------------------

One of the advantages of living in a secret base was tranquility. It didn't matter how chaotic things got on the surface of Cybertron, it was always comforting to go back home and find the same old silence.

But even silence can sound different sometimes.

Chromia was surprised when she didn't find Firestar and Moonracer at their surveillance posts in the Command Center. It wasn't common; in fact, it had never happened. Never, in forty thousand vorns, had any of them neglected their duties.

Had something happened during her absence? Had Shockwave finally located the secret sanctuary of the female Autobots?

Chromia's inner alarms turned on. If something like that had happened, she was the last line of defense standing. In the absence of Elita One, Chromia was in command and, just as her leader, defeat was not in her programming.

But her initial concerns turned into complete astonishment when she caught sight of the small monitor that displayed the storage room in which the Decepticon prisoner had been chained.

Moonracer, the agile and brave warrior, was embracing the prisoner's waist with her legs. Her unrecognizable face was twisted with pleasure as her body was being shaken by the intense erotic onslaught of her lover.

Firestar, on the other hand, was literally mounting the right side of the Seeker's body, while he sensually rubbed her crotch with his now unchained right hand. The red Autobot's face was attached to the Decepticon's, lip component lost within lip component.

The first feeling that invaded Chromia before that offensive mixture of red and purple insignias was incredulity. She clenched her fists, disturbed, unable to believe what her optics were registering. Moonracer and Firestar had crossed an impossible line, violated an ancient taboo that somehow both rival factions shared.

And they were enjoying it…

They were _so _enjoying it.

Chromia grimaced in disgust and directed her angry steps toward the source of sin. Her optics were shinning with rage, her hands clenched into anxious fists, her spark beating with unknown fury…

It took what seemed like an eternity to arrive at the storage room. When the door hissed open, she allowed all her indignation to come out in a single cry.

"WHAT THE SLAG IS HAPPENING HERE??!!" she roared her rhetorical question.

Moans didn't stop with the interruption. If the three improvised lovers noticed the presence of the Autobot Second in Command, they certainly didn't show it. They continued their pleasure exchange as if that moment were the only purpose of their existence.

"Firestar!! Moonracer!! Stop this madness immediately! It's an order!!"

Both femmes ignored their superior officer. They seemed to have forgotten even their own names. Within the realms of passion, no rank or faction existed.

It was then when Chromia saw it. The thick and huge cable coming from the Decepticon… connected directly to Moonracer's uncovered chest.

If Chromia's optics were already extremely opened, they surpassed their limits with such a sight. Never in her life had she seen something like that. That powerful symbol of masculinity that was exposed before her widely exceeded everything she had seen in her many thousands of vorns of life.

Moonracer reached overload after a particularly violent energy charge from her blue lover. The shackle that kept the Decepticon's left leg restrained broke in pieces as the green femme's frame tensed and twisted for some orgasmic astro seconds. Then she stopped moving, her systems finally shutting themselves off after being assaulted by such a powerful ecstasy.

Firestar followed almost immediately. Fire was what came from her last moan as she fell victim to an intense overload, still lost within a last kiss with her ardent lover. Her head bowed; her chin touched her chest, exposing the smile still adorning her face.

Thundercracker carefully placed her against his chest and allowed her body to slide to the floor. Anxious gusts came out from his air intakes, mirroring his still more than awakened appetite. It was then when his optics fixated on the newcomer.

Chromia stepped back, trapped between confusion and her own disturbance. The Decepticon had his spark chamber open, his aroused intimacy exposed. She deviated her glance, but not fast enough as to not notice again the huge size of the erect cable that was very far away from being satiated.

A brutal metallic sound forced Chromia to look again. Thundercracker had released his right leg and was struggling against the chains that still contained his left arm. It was impossible that he had managed to break his ties in his current condition, being practically dried of energy… Definitely lust was a weapon-creator of miracles.

Chromia opened a compartment on her leg and grabbed her laser gun as Thundercracker shattered the last chain, remaining as a prisoner only of his own desire. His first step toward the Autobot femme made her flinch. She tried to ignore the Decepticon's nudity as she raised her weapon, which shivered within her hands.

"Back off, Thundercracker!! I'm aiming directly toward your spark!"

A wave of shame hit Chromia with devastating strength when she became aware of just how precise her threat had been… She was, literally, aiming toward that delicious, uncovered bareness… For some reason, the sudden feeling of obscenity that invaded her wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Back off and get on your knees! I won't repeat it!" she yelled again, making a big effort to stabilize her hands.

_Get on your knees??? _Why in the pit had she used such choice of words?

But Thundercracker didn't retreat. He continued advancing toward her, ignoring the gun aimed at him, ignoring the menace… Chromia could feel his invading optics scrutinizing every part of her body, stripping her… What kind of beast had her foolish comrades awakened?

Primus… what was happening to her? What virus had infected her, raising her inner temperature to such a boiling level, making her shiver that way…? She had fought Decepticons several times, had killed Decepticons… Why, then, wasn't she able to see that Seeker for what he was: an enemy? Why wasn't she able to stop looking at that big and delicious cable that dangled from his open chest?

Chromia stepped back again, a very welcome move to try to order her confused thoughts. It didn't matter how strongly her spark was beating, it didn't matter that her body was sending her very disturbing signals, it didn't matter that her own femininity was reacting in such a unique way… Her duty was first, her honour, her allegiance, her fight against oppression… There was no place for pleasures in war, even less of the forbidden kind. Those words repeated in her processor over and over as her finger tightened on her gun's trigger.

The first shot was dodged by Thundercracker in an amazing display of agility due to the close distance between him and his new prey. The second shot never happened. Making good use of the speed that gave fame to the ones of his kind, the Seeker reached Chromia and strongly grabbed her arms, ripping the weapon from her hands with a violent shake.

She struggled against him but it was useless; lust had given her attacker incredible strength, sealing her fate. The possibility of being permanently deactivated crossed her mental patterns. Thundercracker was one of the most dangerous Decepticons and she was completely helpless under his control.

All the years of experience in combat erased from her processor in a matter of astro seconds when he pushed her backwards and pinned her against the wall. His wide chest grazed her face, but before Chromia had time to lose herself against his cockpit, she felt him holding her wrists with one single hand and immobilizing them over her head. With his free hand, the Decepticon grabbed her chin and forced her to raise her head and face him. Their optics locked with the force of an explosion. Chromia would never forget his red optics so close to hers.

"Let me go…" she said with a much less energetic voice than she had intended. "Don't do this…"

His answer didn't have the shape of words. He brought his face closer to hers and all Chromia could feel were those sensual lips pressing hers.

How to resist to such invasion? How to resist when his mouth tasted so good…?

He broke the kiss, separating his face from hers. Chromia felt the already familiar feeling of shame attacking her again when she caught herself wishing the kiss hadn't been so brief… However, her pride of being Autobot warrior still had strength to resist one last time.

"This is wrong…" she whispered. "Please stop, Thundercracker… Just… just leave…"

Thundercracker united his mouth with hers again, silencing her protests. This time Chromia returned the kiss, shyly first, and after with the excitement of a soldier entering enemy's territory for the first time.

But, once again, Thundercracker broke the contact. Chromia's dimmed optics illuminated in complaint; her face moved forward, trying to reach his delicious mouth.

He smirked before satisfying her demands. When both Transformers' mouths bonded for the third time, Chromia's resistance was already defeated and all that was left was pure and ardent desire.

"I really… _really… _hate you… Decepticon… scum…" she managed to say between kisses.

"The feeling is mutual," he responded inside the mouth of his new lover.

Everything lost sense for Chromia: concepts, prejudices, duties, loyalties… Everything that existed in the Universe was Thundercracker and his wonderful way of kissing her. Frame against frame, she felt the aroused masculinity of the Decepticon grazing her chest, that was begging to be discovered.

She pressed her body against his, intensifying the touch of his intimate circuitry against her palpitating frame. Thundercracker seemed to like her urgency for closeness and increased the force of his passionate lip components.

Sparks jumped from Chromia's body when he liberated her hands, took her in his arms and lifted her until he was facing her chest. The Autobot's back strongly rubbed against the metallic wall behind her, creating a high pitched sound that confused itself with the moan that came out from her vocalizer.

Her fingers plunged into the strong arms of her lover, trying to trespass the alloy of his shoulders, when she felt his mouth opening her chest plate within a mixture of kisses and bites.

The pleasure was immense, unprecedented… Chromia felt she would offline with pure enjoyment as she was being dragged into a blackhole of absolute ecstasy… Ardent short circuits in her optics made her perfect sight malfunction, but the blue steel before her was overwhelming… Thundercracker's azure might was the most exciting thing she had witnessed in all her life.

As soon as the Decepticon's mouth got inside her, Chromia surpassed any exclamation of pleasure her vocalizer had pronounced in her many vorns of existence. When he began to suck up the surroundings of her spark, she forgot about decency and from her vocalizer came only a colorful mixture of naughty words and moans.

Her hands found the majestic wings of Thundercracker and focused her lust on them. She felt the Seeker reacting favorably before the sudden invasion of one of his most private zones. Without separating his mouth from Chromia's intimate circuitry, he grabbed her aft and carried her, separating her from the wall.

Not caring where he was walking to, the Decepticon bumped into an old energy generator and placed his precious charge there. He leaned over her as she responded by trapping him with her legs around his waist. Thundercracker raised his face, separating his mouth from the open spark chamber of the femme, who arched her body in protest before the sudden abandon of her lover.

But Thundercracker wouldn't leave her unpleased. His expert hands separated Chromia's legs and placed them on his shoulders, grazing his wings. She welcomed the new contact, placing her hands on his back and dragging him toward her.

Mouths attached again as their intimate circuitry did the same. Chromia nailed the tips of her fingers on Thundercracker's wing joints, ready to blow from pure pleasure. Intense waves of energy began to flow between both sparks, bonding the two azure bodies with a passion that overcame any allegiance.

At the verge of the overload, Chromia felt the Decepticon's ecstasy forestalling hers. But, to her surprise, his systems didn't shut off as most of the Transformers' did when they reached climax. Thundercracker didn't stop. Despite his ferocious overload, his masculinity remained erect and continued pinning her against that old energy generator that had become witness of a passion that wasn't meant to be.

Chromia smirked, trying to delay her own overload as much as possible. She didn't want that moment to end… ever… Eternity being penetrated by that marvelous lover… that's how happiness had to feel.

------------------------

When Elita One fixated her optics on the image the security camera was displaying, she had a much less excited attitude than her Second in Command.

The severe factions of the Autobot leader didn't express her indignation, even less her scandal. She had seen too much during her vast experience in war to allow herself to be impressed by that the obscene scenario of her subordinates defeated by the erotic onslaughts of the supposedly serious and shy Decepticon prisoner.

Only Chromia remained on her feet, although considering her actual position _on her feet_ was quite inexact. The always reliable and courageous Second in Command was on her back, her legs open and lifted, her vocalizer broadcasting her pleasure as she was being charged again and again by her forbidden lover.

Elita One's face reached a new level of severity. Not worrying for the moment about the sequence of actions that had unleashed the shameful scene, she focused her priorities on stopping such a display of obscenity. She knew that some Autobot femmes had had intimacy with Decepticons before, but she never expected her three best warriors to fall into weakness that easily.

Scoldings and punishments would have to wait. It was urgent to stop that orgy and erase all trace of its existence, but most of all, she had to erase the lecherous smirk on the face of the cynical prisoner. The accursed Decepticon was clearly enjoying his performance, exhibiting with the most indecent attitude his exposed intimate circuitry.

His _huge _intimate circuitry…

Elita One shook her head, trying to avoid distractions from shattering her coldness. With a firm movement, she turned off the monitor and walked toward a certain storage room. Only a single thought circled around her mind: the honour of the Autobot femmes, the last line of Autobot resistance on Cybertron, had to be restored.

And she knew perfectly what she had to do.

--------------------

The late shift inside the secret base of the female Autobots on Cybertron was about to end. Moonracer, Firestar and Chromia were sitting in the Command Center, pretending to operate their respective surveillance stations.

"How much time has passed since Elita locked her personal quarters?" Moonracer asked with a frown, leaning her forehead against the console of the computer.

Firestar checked her internal chronometer. "I stopped counting half a solar cycle ago."

Chromia kept her head bowed and her arms folded across her chest, too ashamed to look at her friends.

"It's not fair…" she whispered. "Leaders always keep the good things for themselves…"

Her shivering blue hand touched her now closed chest which was longing for Thundercracker's attentions. She couldn't believe how that accursed Decepticon had managed to make her moan and behave in a way Ironhide would never recognize… It was humiliating, but it had also revealed a side of her that she wasn't ready to face. She didn't know if she would be able to lock away her inner monster again and return to her old role of brave Autobot warrior, loyal partner of an always absent bondmate…

Answers began to reveal themselves behind her. Soft moans and metallic rubbings could be heard, announcing that she was not the only one willing to close the door to desire.

Chromia looked over her shoulder and saw Moonracer and Firestar kissing with increasing passion, although their moans were no rival to the symphony of pleasure arriving from Elita's quarters, so loud that it could reach the Command Center without problems.

Arriving as clear as it was strange, Elita One's moans would have surpassed promiscuity itself. Certainly the Autobot leader was sustaining the biggest test of her life, challenging Thundercracker in the endless battlefield of pleasure.

It seemed that the long and boring cycles at the secret base of the female Autobots had reached an ending. And it also seemed that, from that moment on, a certain tall, dark and handsome Decepticon Seeker would have permanent open doors to the base, as well as to its inhabitants' sparks chambers.

Definitely, war was a very bizarre thing.

THE END

* * *

_Rumors say that TC became a frequent visitor of the Autobot girls. _

_OK, this was more like a crack fic, but I wrote it as some sort of break whilst I was preparing a sequel for my fic "Purple rain", that I will be posting here shortly. I love Thundercracker's troubled personality and writing him is always a pleasure._

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review letting me know your opinions._


End file.
